7 crossovers: Momiji and Mori
by Never-chan
Summary: Furuba/Ouran: Momiji/Mori. For the LiveJournal community 7 crossovers. In a world of crossovers, Takashi Morinozuka lost his cousin, and instead found Momiji Sohma. shounen ai
1. Seeing Double

**Of crossovers between animes - I welcome you.**

I'm assuming you clicked this link, because you're interested. If not I hope to change your mind by making you read to the end. The following writings are based on 7 prompts given the live journal community: 7 crossovers.

Where you makes claims based on crossover-ed fandoms.

I mon self chose a crossover between **Fruits Baskets and Ouran Host Club** - my pairing being that of **Momiji Sohma and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. **

**Interesting fact:** the Japanese voice actor is the same for both Momiji's (Furuba) and Hunny's (Ouran) voice. which in my opinion just makes this pairing so much cuter! er reasonable... I don't know. (It made sense at the time, I think)

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Rating: G**

Theme: #01 - Frantic

"Takashi, I wanna see the kitty cats!" cried one, 18 year old Mitsukuni Haninozuka – though fondly known as Hunny-chan among his peers at the prestigious high school he and his cousin attended; Ouran.

Glancing down at the small blonde by his side, Takashi Morinozuka (called Mori by all others) the loli-shota boy's cousin, nodded "If Mitsukuni wants to"

Hunny nodded eagerly, as he clutched his bun-bun (a pink stuffed rabbit) in his arms as he without a word wandered away. Not noticing how Mori had in that time also turned to stare at the mall's bulletin – which mapped out all the stores.

So as Mori studied the map intently, looking for just the right store in which his cousin could find what he desired. He failed to notice, the same boy – which he adored trotting away with a look of excitement.

Well that was technically a lie, Mori did notice – 10 minutes later, as he turned to face empty air, Mitsukuni already long gone. I think that was about the same time, that panic settled in.

-

Momiji Sohma was a smart boy, after all his mother and father were both very smart people who passed those genes onto him. Out of his two parents however, Momiji got more of his mother's looks. In fact, he looked exactly like her – well save the fact he was a boy.

It was because of that he looked more like a girl rather than a boy (unlike the rest of his male cousins) that 16 year old Momiji Sohma was able to cross-dress as much as he did, and not to mention look extremely cute while doing so.

But none of that mattered, at least not at the moment.

It was sunny Saturday afternoon, and like all teenagers Momiji's age – he was looking for some fun. And that deduction in mind, the blonde decided he would spend his day at the mall. Regrettably, he couldn't find anyone to go with him (Hatsuharu having said he was going to walk home from school yesterday and had yet to still show back up at the Sohma complexes, while Yuki and Kyou were both busy doing something for Tohru who decided this weekend would be perfect for cleaning the house. And for his guardian, Hatori had his patients at the clinic to look after) but that didn't matter, as the cursed bunny was determined to still have fun.

Humming innocently as he skipped through the automatic doors, Momiji let himself get lost in the crowds and be carried to wherever the majority of them were heading. After all that's what having a sense of adventure was all about!

As his traveling group (unknown to them) neared a fork in the mall, where hallways branched out like the taproots of a flowers Momiji glimpsed a head of blonde hair, similar to his own. (And it was rather easy too – seeing not many Japanese had blonde hair like him)

Seeing the blonde head bobbing up and down between the crowd (not over the heads, neither the head – nor Momiji were that tall, sillies) the boy grinned as he pushed his way through in hopes of finding the person.

In the end, Momiji wound up in a store that sold all kinds of mirrors, from tall to skinny, square and circular. Momiji's favorites however had to be the ones that distorted your reflection.

Standing in front of a mirror that did such a thing – Momiji giggled. Staring back at the reflection of a boy that certainly looked at him while clutching a pink bunny in his arms. He watched as his reflection copied what he did, with an awestruck look on his face, before they both shook their heads and turned away.

Momiji promptly left the shop after that, hoping to find something else to catch his amusement.

-

Damnit, he had already been this way.

Running up and down the crowded hallways of the Tokyo shopping district, was not what Mori called fun. But it was necessary – as impending doom settled in, Mori just couldn't believe, he had _lost _Mitsukuni.

He of course was beating himself up over the matter, immensely. In fact he would have punished himself the moment he realized that the loli-shota host wasn't with him – but that would have to come after he found the boy.

"Mitsukuni must be terrified" mumbled Mori horrified, as he stared at his hands numbly. Ignoring the shouts of people around him to get out of the way – looking up dully, Mori continued to wander with the crowd – starting to loose hope.

At least he was…

Until he saw a blonde head bobbing up and down throughout the crowd – which was quite easy for Mori to spot, seeing he was so tall, compared to most Japanese. As determination flared within him once more, as he put his long legs to good use, sprinting through the crowd.

"Mitsukuni!"

-

Momiji looked up at the sudden shout from behind him but seeing it wasn't his name he didn't bother to turn around, continuing on his way without a care in the world.

He didn't start caring until someone picked him up from behind and bolted in the older direction. Momiji's face was pressed firmly against their chest (preventing him from seeing who his attacker was) as an strong arm supported his legs, and the bunny had a feeling he was being held in such a way that grooms hold their brides.

But that didn't matter, as tears of fright started to well up behind big brown eyes.

-

Mori stiffened feeling the boy in his arms start to shake; the wetness against his shirt only confirmed that the blonde was crying.

_He must have been so scared he's crying… _needless to say Mori felt like shit.

Tightening his hold on the boy, Mori didn't stop running until he had already cleared away from most of the other people in the mall, finding themselves in a deserted bathroom – Mori set the sobbing blonde down.

"Mitsukuni – I'm terribly sorry…" apologized Mori fumbling through his pockets for some Kleenex

Scared brow eyes stared back at him, "I'm not Mitsukuni"

That was about the time, when Mori nearly had his second heart attack that day.

"_N-Nani?!"_

Momiji sniffed, accepting the Kleenex in the outstretched hand, before it was retracted. "Hai – I'm Momiji" explained the blonde watching with curiosity as the boy, much taller than him slumped against the tiled wall, a look of horror crossing his sharp features.

Momiji had to secretly admit, that even though struck by tragedy, the boy was really pretty.

"You're not Mitsukuni?" asked Mori looking up after a few moments silence. His obsidian eyes, gazing at the teenage boy in front of him…

He was short, like Mitsukuni.

He was blonde, like Mitsukuni.

He had big brown eyes, like Mitsukuni

He was dressed in something Mitsukuni would definitely wear (though not what he was wearing that morning)

Plus He was definitely _cute_, like Mitsukuni.

But all in all, he was not Mitsukuni.

Mori was ashamed he had made such a mistake – despite the fact that the back of their heads had looked similar to the boot, save the DNA that their hairs could give off. Even if in a state of franticness, he should have calmed down to notice the finer details.

"Excuse me, but why did you kidnap me?" asked Momiji crouching down in front of Mori, who by now had slide down to the floor, one leg propped up while the other stretched out in front of him. (Momiji thought he looked rather handsome then)

"I thought you were someone else" admitted Mori darkly

"Mitsukuni?" asked Momiji curiously, watching as his kidnapper nodded sadly

Momiji frowned, he didn't seem like the kind to kidnap innocent boys – he must have just been genuinely worried about this Mitsukuni person, whoever he might be. And then suddenly, just like that – Momiji found the person who would spend the day at the mall with him.

"If you want, I can help you find him" offered the boy.

Turning his head towards the blonde, Mori nodded in gratitude "thank you"

He was rewarded with a smile, one that made Mori's panic ease – if only a little bit. "What's your name?"

"Morinozuka Takashi"

Brown eyes glittered innocently as he tried the new name on his tongue, "pleased to meet you Takashi-kun!"

Mori didn't even flinch, when someone other than his family called him by his first name, just nodded his head in mutual understanding. He however did like the fact that Momiji's face would lit up whenever he was excited about something – just like Mitsukuni.

"Okay! First what does he look like?" asked the bunny, bouncing slightly as his eyes followed Mori's slim hands that slipped into his pants only resurfacing with a wallet. Flipping the cover open, Momiji came face to face with a picture of his reflection.

At least, on first glance it looked like him.

"Ah, I can see how you got us confused" mused Momiji with a giggle as Mori nodded seriously

"Forgive me"

"No, it's fine really this way I got to meet Takashi-kun, ne?!" chirped Momiji all sunshine and daises as he looked at the picture for closer inspection. "Hey – this boy has a bunny!"

"Hai, bun-bun is Mitsukuni's very best friend. He carries him everywhere" explained Mori and Momiji nodded, he could understand the feeling of wanting to be wherever your best friend was. Unfortunately Tama-chan, Momiji's stuffed turtle had an unfortunate freak accident last spring break, when he went to the hot springs with Tohru and everyone. And Ayame was still working on fixing the poor turtle (being very busy with his shop to do otherwise.)

"Well my reflection had a bunny too – just like this one!" cried Momiji excited, missing Mori's deadpanned look. "I was in the mirror shop and there was me with a bunny… well at least it looked like me, but my reflection was just a little shorter… and I definitely wasn't wearing what he was wearing maybe it was Mitsukuni!"

Mori doubted that Momiji's own reflection could be his missing cousin, but at this moment in time with absolutely _no _leads he was willing to go with anything. (That and he really didn't have the heart to bring logic to the boy's idea)

Nodding his head, the two boys soon found themselves out in the hall once more fighting their way through the crowd.

Only it seemed in their departure from the crowds, more people had jam packed their way into the mall – nearing two in the afternoon, and it was a zoo. Momiji pouted as he was knocked in the back with someone's rather sharp elbow. Wincing as he rubbed his abused body teary eyed.

Mori noticed too, as the next moment Momiji was riding on the charcoal haired teen's shoulders – just like Hunny would. Safe out of the crowds jabbing body parts, Momiji giggled in delight as he suddenly got a whole new vision in front of him. It was a rather nice change, from the ground he usually only saw because of his height.

"This is great Takashi-kun! Now we can find Mitsukuni better!"

Mori nodded, as he continued forward – listening half heartedly to Momiji's excited chatter as he waved his arms about pointing out random things that amused him. It was enough to bring a faint smile to the kendo master's face.

Of course they got weird looks from onlookers, but neither boy was paying much mind to them.

"Ne, Takashi-kun there's the mirror shop I was at!" Momiji's exuberant cry rang through the air

"Where?" asked Mori, as Momiji pointed right for confirmation while his ride wasted no time heading in said direction.

-

"We're asking if you've seen this boy, Baa-chan!" asked Momiji waving the photograph from Mori's wallet in front of the store keeper frantically, as he hopped from one place to the next.

Seeing the old woman's deadpanned look, Mori without a word placed a hand on the bunny's head so he stopped bouncing. Momiji looked up in confusion, but Mori just offered a smile, as the vender observed the picture, taping her chin in thought.

"Hm… a lot of people come through my store a day – but I think I know who you're talking about. Short, blonde, cute right?"

Both boys nodded

"Yeah, then it's him alright – he was asking me about the mirror that made you have different clothes on. Of course I told him there was so such mirror in my store, but he insisted when he looked in the mirror he looked like a girl" explained the woman, before she turned to look at Momiji intently.

The blonde wiggled uncomfortably under her gaze, something Mori didn't like. But before he could speak up – the woman cleared her throat.

"You know you look a lot like this boy you know – is he your brother or something?" asked the woman, addressing Momiji who beamed

"See I told you my reflection was Mitsukuni!"

Mori just couldn't believe their stroke of luck.

-

As they left the store, the old woman having told them that the boy they sought (Mitsukuni) had exclaimed that he was hungry at the time, so she gave them directions to the food court.

Momiji once more perched on the taller boy's shoulders, was enthused (that's an understatement of the year) about their new clue as he the ball of hyper energy commented now of every booth they saw, which to Mori was a lot.

But the Host found he couldn't complain. In fact he was rather grateful, for Momiji's energetic personality. It reminded him a lot of Mitsukuni, thus keeping the loneliness/guilt of their separation at bay.

"Ne, Takashi-kun look at _that_!" gasped Momiji, falling silent due to sheer awe, which was a change from the past ten minutes. Enough to cause the teen, to do just as the blonde asked.

And he saw a toy store. In the front window, was a row of plushies. The one that Momiji had his eyes on however was a yellow satin rabbit – complete with floppy ears (with brown tips) and it kind of had a lonely look to it.

Mori smiled, seeing the boy's memorized look. He really was like Mitsukuni – though Momiji seemed to be interested in this rabbit for more than it just being cute. Not paying much thought to it, his feet already started towards the department store, Momiji breaking out of his stupor to look at his companion

"Ne, Takashi-kun the food court is the other way?"

"Hn"

-

Exiting the store, twenty minutes later – Momiji cradling the stuffed toy that had caught his attention to his chest like a precious treasure. While Mori came up behind the boy – his face looked blank, but his eyes were alit

"Arigatoo Takashi" whispered Momiji quietly, looking up with shining eyes.

No one had ever done anything this nice for him, ever.

Mori just nodded in response, but Momiji had other plans in mind as he stood on his tiptoes – just as Mori bent down so Momiji could climb on top of him, and planted a kiss right on his cheek.

Mori froze in his place.

Momiji smiled sheepishly, their faces now were level, as he stared into obsidian eyes. "Takashi is so nice… to Mitsukuni and _me._ I promise I won't waste your time anymore and help you find Mitsukuni"

With that Momiji smiled brightly at him before skipping ahead, something Mori inwardly frowned at, as he followed the boy careful not to loose him (wouldn't want to repeat that mistake again)

-

What had seemed like a lucky break was really nothing more than a fluke, as after that the search became harder. Upon reaching their destination and asking around the food court it seemed their only lead had dried up. But that was too be expected, seeing the food court was 10 times busier than that of the mirror shop, it would be nearly impossible to keep track of a single person, much less a small boy such as Hunny – even with all his cuteness and all.

So that lead the Mitsukuni-hunting duo to a small bench, near the east side entrance way of the mall.

Momiji was hugging his bunny, who he had yet to name, tightly as concerned wide brown eyed watching Mori worriedly. "Takashi-kun?"

Looking up, the dark haired teen sighed "I can never forgive myself for loosing him"

"Don't say that Takashi!"

Mori shook his head in depression, "Mitsukuni is my cousin. Though he might be older than me, I've always looked out for him, but now I've failed him"

"But we've been looking so hard! That's not failing…" protest Momiji trying to cheer up his new found friend, but no avail "Takashi if you're sad like this, how can you find Mitsukuni?"

Mori seemed thoughtful for a moment, but before he could answer his cell phone went off. Blaring the loud and obnoxious pop song – which one, Tamaki Suou had chosen, for all his servants. (Or so the blonde has offered as an explanation, as he had ripped Mori's phone from out of his hand and did so.)

"Ne, Takashi-kun does Mitsukuni have a cell phone too?" asked the blonde rabbit, causing Mori to freeze in the mid motion of pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yes"

Momiji grinned, excited as he bounced in his seat "Then after we can call him"

Why had Mori not thought of this?

-

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Ah, Mori-senpai! I heard you got separated from Hunny-chan?"

Gripping the phone, Mori nodded – Tamaki took his silence as a yes. Seeing the individual on the other end was a man of few words.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Hai, hai – he's with me actually. I found him wandering around the third floor" chirped Tamaki, not realizing that he had lifted a huge weight from the kendo nationalist's shoulders. "Anyways, Hunny's ready for his nap now so I was wondering if you could come pick him up unless you're busy."

"No, I'll be there" cut in Mori sharply

"Hai – well we're in a mirror shop do you know where that is?"

"Yes. We'll be there" explained Mori, but before Tamaki could question what his senpai meant by 'we' the dark haired youth had already hung up.

"We found Mitsukuni" he said simply, as Momiji burst into cheers, throwing himself around the older boy's neck happily.

Mori stilled, not quite used to another other than his cousin hanging all over him, much less behavior that imitated the sweets loving teen so well. But Momiji passed all those expectations as he, with his plushie were sprawled all over Mori chattering happily.

People gave them weird looks

Mori didn't care.

Scooping up the gibbering blonde, much like he did when he had first ran off with him (only this time Momiji could see straight a head of him, and know clearly that Mori was indeed carrying him like a bride – the thought made him giggle) Mori headed in the direction of the, had become familiar mirror shop.

-

Tamaki grinned as he saw Mori approaching, his head seen over many of the other people in the crowd – what the blonde king was not prepared for was the Hunny look alike in the silent man's arms.

It was enough to him check and make sure that the sleeping boy in Tamaki's own arms was actually the real Hunny – thankfully the pink bunny was a dead give away.

_I wonder who…_

"Mori-senpai!" called out Tamaki waving him over while Hunny clung to his neck even in sleep.

-

Approaching the duo, one being the object of his troubles Mori couldn't help the thankful sigh that escaped his lips. Mitsukuni was safe.

"Mori-senpai… who's he?" asked Tamaki in wonder as stared at Momiji who was returned the blonde's intent gaze, a childish grin on his features

"Ne, lots of people have blonde hair today!" he sang causing Tamaki to blink. It really was as if he was staring at Hunny's double. "My name's Momiji Sohma!"

Both Mori and Tamaki froze.

_Sohma_

As in the Sohma family, who was not only famous, but rich and extremely powerful – enough so to be rival of the famed Ootori bloodline.

Or maybe it was as in the Sohma's who owned the very mall they stood in.

Those Sohma's…

"You're a Sohma!" cried Tamaki wide eyed, after all they were all a secretive bunch – the whole family, hardly anyone in the rich society knew them personally, just knew of their business.

Momiji nodded innocently, "Do you know someone in my family?"

"Erm, ah no?"

Momiji shrugged; as if it wasn't a big deal his attention already diverted to something else, or rather someone. "Is that Mitsukuni?"

Mori nodded as Momiji still in his arms giggled, "He looks just like me"

-

"Ne – Tori-nii said he's gonna come pick me up, so I'll be going now" chirped Momiji as he stood from his seat at the small outdoor café the quartet of teens had found themselves at.

During their small venture over to the cafe, and thankfully out of the mall (as Mori looked at it) Hunny had woken up at some point, absolutely mystified with the fact there was someone in the world that looked so much like him.

Since that moment, the two chibi blondes hadn't stopped talking to each other – each excited as the next. The other two taller boys were left to watch mostly, amused nonetheless.

"Ne, you're going?" pouted Hunny looking at the bunny with sad eyes at caused his double to nod sadly

"Hai, Tori-nii didn't want me staying out too late seeing we're having a small family get together tomorrow" explained Momiji (the reason why Tohru couldn't do anything together mostly.) "But we can see each other another time"

Hunny sighed, somewhat depressed – but Mori pushed a cake in front of him, making the graying forecast around the small host, clear

"It was nice to meet you Momiji-chan" input Tamaki with a small wave (like Hunny, Tamaki couldn't seem to address his kawaii being with an honorific, "kun") as the said boy nodded enthusiastically. Never had he thought he would make friends such as these – but he was glad, and hey - they kind of reminded him of his own family.

"Hai! Tama-chan I wanna see this club of yours sometime!" chirped Momiji as the 'king' as he said he was called, handed back the Sohma's cell phone. Having input all their number in easily

The honking of Hatori's car sounded in the background as Momiji pocketed his phone with a grin, turning to leave with one last wave "Ja ne!"

-

"Well he was cute" admitted Tamaki with a fond smile, his eyes falling on Hunny – he was happy to have found out (after Mori pointed it out) that one of the major differences between Momiji and Hunny, was Momiji had a more feminine look to him. (The said boy proudly saying he got it from his German mother)

Hunny nodded happily munching on some sugar cookies, the waiter had brought over a while ago. Mori however was passive, his eyes trained on the empty seat next to him.

Well almost empty that is.

"Kawaii a stuffed usagi" cried Tamaki following the kendo master's gaze, while Hunny looked at Mori silently

"Takashi should go give it back to Miji-chan" spoke the loli-shota boy momentarily, watching as his cousin stood almost instantly (though with the grace of that is Takashi Morinozuka), stuffed rabbit in hand as he made his way to chase after the owner of the toy.

-

"Did you have fun today Momiji?" asked Hatori half heartedly as he looked at the boy buckled in the seat next to him, switching the gears of the car to roll out of the parking lot.

Or that was his plan, before there was a heavy impact on the hood.

And staring straight into the front window shield was the boy Momiji had spent his day with. (And a wonderful day at that)

"Takashi-kun!" cried Momiji in surprise, as the boy rolled off the hood of the car, leisurely strolling towards the passenger side, where Momiji unrolled the window frowning.

"Takashi that was very dangerous!" scolded Momiji as he pouted like a little child not having his way, Hatori sighed getting out of the car to see if their was any damage done.

"Gomen" the simple phrase left the dark haired teen's mouth, and Momiji looked at him curiously

"Why did you jump on Tori-nii's car? He doesn't like it much when people do that"

Wordlessly, Mori held up the stuffed toy to Momiji – whose face lit up in an instant. Mori just nodded as he watched the boy snuggled the bunny into his seatbelt with him, happily.

Now would have been the perfect time to say goodbye and leave, however there was still something eating away at the young adult's mind. Something that wasn't an object that he could just hand back…

"_Takashi is so nice… to Mitsukuni and me. I promise I won't waste your time anymore and help you find Mitsukuni"_

Or it went something along the lines of that.

"You're not a waste of time"

"Nani?"

"You did not waste my time today while looking for Mitsukuni. It was fun… and I would like to do it again"

For a man of little words, Mori was just letting them loll off his tongue without control.

Momiji blinked staring at the teen in wonder. "Arigatoo"

Leaning forward, innocent lips were placed on Mori's own, in a sweet chaste kiss. For something so small and simple, it left Mori dazed

Their attention was brought back by the car door slamming shut, Hatori reaching over to buckle his belt back in, as he gave a leveled gaze to Mori – though unnamed to him, so in his mind he just saw as the random boy who had nearly totaled his car and was now kissing his charge.

"Don't do that again"

Mori wasn't sure if he was referring to the jumping on his car part, or kissing Momiji. He wasn't even sure, moments later when the car sped off – the blonde look alike of Mitsukuni leaning out the window to wave madly.

But despite that, Mori fond himself waving back – before the car disappeared completely.

Though Mori was sure of one thing, he definitely would like to see the boy named Momiji Sohma again.

(Fin)


	2. Epilogue: Goodbye Tamachan

This isn't one of the prompts given, but rather a small epilogue to the fic done for the previous challenge. (#01 - Frantic)

* * *

**Rating: G**

Sighing contently, as the blonde haired boy lay on his bed his wide brown eyes trained on the plushie in his arms.

A yellow satin rabbit, with floppy ears (brown tipped, for character) with a rather lonely look to it. It kind of mirrored what the boy, holding it felt.

"Takashi…" the name slipped out of the boy's mouth, as he held the plush above him in such a way that he could admire the fine craftsmanship gone into the toy.

This boy was Momiji Sohma, and he had undoubtedly been hit with the spells of cupid. Suffering massively from a crush he had on a boy, who he had met last weekend at the mall.

The bunny in his arms was the only reminder of that boy. And Momiji treasured it dearly.

"It's been a whole week, Mori and no phone call at all" whined the 16 year old to his stuffed friend. (Who he decided to name Mori when he got home – his crush's nickname as he found out)

Beady black eyes stared back at the boy silently, who sighed again rolling onto his side, bunny tucked close to his chest.

No one but Hatori knew about his Saturday escapade, mainly because Momiji didn't want anyone to know. (Which the dragon could understand quite well) for the first time in his life, Momiji had a secret that _no one _knew, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Of course, being cooped up in your room like a lovesick fool wasn't helping the matter (as he knew Hatsuharu was starting to get worried) but he couldn't help it. He was in love. (Or so he thought at least)

-

A knock on the door alerted the blonde and before he could reply the door slid open, Ayame Sohma – fashion designer extraordinaire, stepping into the light fed through the window.

"Momiji-chan!" cried the silver haired snake with a sly smile; his arms were hidden behind his back, the said boy missing the scheming look on his older cousin's face

"Hiya Aya-nii" greeted Momiji childishly as he scouted over so the man could sit on the edge of his bed

"I heard you've been a little sad lately and I was concerned" spoke Ayame, the picture of concern and Momiji blinked.

Ayame concerned? About him no less… well I guess there's a first for everything?

"I'm fine really –"

"Oh nonsense" cut in the man leaving no room for Momiji to speak, and before the blonde could say anything else something soft and squishy was pushed into his arms

Looking down in surprise, Momiji could see the familiar face of his best friend staring at him in delight

"Tama-chan" whispered Momiji running his fingers over the fixed toy's body.

Ayame cooed in delight, "Aren't you absolutely overjoyed?!"

Momiji could only continue to stare, entranced with the turtle plush in his lap

"Well I'll be going now – feel better Momiji-chan now that Aya-nii has saved the day!" chirped the snake, jubilant as usual before he waltzed out of the rabbit's room.

Drawn out of his stupor when the door shut, Momiji set the plush down beside Mori. Somehow he didn't feel the same connection as he did when he was a child

"I'm sorry Tama-chan" whispered the boy sadly; Tama-chan would have nodded knowingly at him, if he could.

Reaching forward, Momiji picked up the yellow rabbit cradling him to his chest.

(Fin)


	3. He loves me for Me

**Rating: G**

# 02 - Clothing Malfunction

Momiji Sohma was a strange boy.

There was no question about it, when asked by those he knew they found they couldn't argue with the fact; no matter how much they loved the cursed rabbit.

Heck, even Momiji himself couldn't deny the oddity that completed his life.

I mean, he was a 16 year old boy with dark family secret. (Or at least that's how some people looked at it; Momiji didn't mind much however, besides what could he honestly do to change it?)

But that aside, that's not why Momiji was a black sheep among his peers – no matter how much he tried to fit in.

Rather it had to do something with the fact, that he being a boy that just simply loved to wear _girls _clothes.

(In result) sometimes Momiji was asked to go shopping with someone, they always tried to steer him towards the more masculine clothes, tsking at his school uniform set for girls.

He only agreed because he wanted them to be happy, but still even as he pulled the pair of male jeans over his slender hips he couldn't help but make a face.

People believed it was because he was uncomfortable with his body – still stuck in an adolescent stage, despite his age. After all compared to his cousins, Momiji was short and small.

Nothing like the other Sohma's he knew. At least, nothing like the other Sohma _boys _he knew.

Momiji came to accept the fact that it might always be like this, especially after a recent physical with Hatori who didn't seem to have promising news when he was reading his chart. But Momiji didn't mind much, he liked being him.

Besides, Momiji always told people that he got his looks from his mother. Her with her beautiful blonde hair and German blood, it was something the bunny was very proud of, even though his beloved mother didn't remember him. But looking in the mirror every day he knew that he was her son. (And that's all that mattered isn't it?)

But still people pitied him, behind his back or to his face; thinking that he didn't enjoy the life that had been given to him, simply because he didn't have a body to match the rest of his family.

Momiji wished he could tell them otherwise, but it just got too tiresome sometimes, so he left it alone

That is until Momiji met someone who didn't care. Who liked the blonde halfling, for being him – pink skirts, white lace and all.

That someone was Takashi Morinozuka. A person who Momiji loved very much, not because he was tall, or strong, or incredibly handsome – but because he saw Momiji for what he really was;

Strange yes, but much more than that – an actual person perhaps, whatever the reason, Momiji just knew that he could get away with wearing a pink dress for their date and still be loved.

And that is what truly mattered; at least Momiji thought so.

(Fin)


End file.
